Cat's Eye Cafe Adventures (Discontinued)
by Kazami Twins
Summary: After the search for Princess Sakura's feathers, Syaoran and Kurogane went back to their world. But Fai and Mokona has no world to. So Fai opened Cat's Eye. Here he meets a boy and the vampire twin. Join them in their adventures through many worlds.
1. Cat's Eye

**Roku: Whaaaaa! It's time for a Cat's Eye Café adventure! The characters that are in this story are Kamui nii-chan, Subaru nii-chan, Fai-san, Mokona, and me! **

**Kamui: Just to be clear, he's not our really brother. It's just part of the story.**

**Subaru: He's right, but it would be fun if we had another brother.**

**Kamui: No, it wouldn't!**

**Subaru: Yes, it would!**

**Kamui: No, it wouldn't!**

**Subaru: Yes, it would!**

**(Bang! The twins starts fighting.)**

**Fai: Shall we get start. Take it away Mokona!**

**Mokona: Roku doesn't own any Tsubasa characters. Hapuuuuuuu!**

* * *

"Kamui can you take this to table five." said the blonde, sky blue eyed waiter behind the counter.

"Fine," said the messy black hair, lavender blue eyed teen. "Can't you tell Roku or Subaru to do it?"

"Nope! Subaru is getting some supplies and Roku is making more cake." replied Fai.

"Fai, here's the chocolate cake you wanted!" yelled the twelve year old boy with brown eyes and black hair that was sticking up a little on the side.

"Thanks, Roku." answered Fai.

"I'm back." called a teen with smooth black hair and jade green eyes.

"Welcome back." said a little white rabbit thing.

"Thanks, Mokona" said Subaru.

"Subaru, we need your help. It's getting packed at the cafe." said Fai.

"On it." said Subaru.

_ ~ Eight O'clock Closing Time~_

"Finally, it's closing time," said Roku "What do you guy want to eat for dinner?"

"Mokona wants curry!" cried the rabbit thing.

"Okay." said Roku.

"What should we do now? I'm bored." Fai said to Kamui.

"How should I know? And why do you always look at me when you say that?" snarled Kmaui.

"WHAAAAAA! BIG DOGGY KAMUI IS GOING TO BITE! HELP ME, SUBARU!" exclaimed Fai clinging to Subaru.

"Fai, you should do that Kamui will just be even angrier." said Subaru.

With that said, Kamui lashed out his claws ready to attack Fai. Fai ran around the cafe trying to avoid Kamui.

"Everyone! Dinner's ready!" Mokona said excited. When Kamui was just about to choke Fai.

"That was close." said Subaru sighing.

_~Dinner Table~_

"Fai you almost got killed again." said Roku.

"But making Kamui angry is just like making Kuro-sama angry." said Fai happily.

"What are we going to do with you?" Roku asked.

"I don't know, but we need to talk about where we shall go for vacation this year. Any suggestion?" asked Fai.

**

* * *

Roku: This is kinda of a weird way to end a chapter.**

**Mokona: Mokona likes it. It's give a mysterious ending.**

**Kamui: This is annoying. I don't like it when I have to wait for the next chapter.**

**Fai: So where ****_are_**** we going to go for vacation?**

**Roku: That's a secret.**

**Subaru: Let's wrap thing up here. Shall we.**

**The whole Cat's Eye crew: Please review and join us in the chapter!**


	2. Vacation

**Fai: Yeah! It's vacation time again! Where are we going this time, Roku?**

**Roku: You'll have to find out, Fai.**

**Fai: I want to know right now!**

**Roku: Just be a little patient, Fai.**

**Fai: Fine.**

**Roku: Kamui nii-san, would you do the honors?**

**Kamui: Okay, Roku doesn't own any characters in this story.**

_**~Day One~**_

_'Splash'_

"Fai, you got me all wet." said Roku.

"Your supposed to get to wet. We're at the beach." said Fai smiling.

"If you say so," Roku said while squirting Fai with a water gun. "Then I'll just wet you!"

"Whaaaaa! Roku's being mean! Help me, Mokona!" screamed Fai.

"Mokona to the recuse!" yelled a rabbit thing.

While Roku, Fai, and Mokona were having a water gun fight, Subaru and Kamui were sitting on the beach towels.

"How did we end up here?" asked Kamui.

"Well, when we were at the dinner table Fai asked us where we should go for vacation. None of us had any suggestions, so Mokona said 'Let's go to the beach.' We all agreed. That's why were here." said Subaru.

"Oh. but why did we let the magician and Mokona pick our swimwear?" asked Kamui.

"I don't know, but I kinda like them. Fai has pale green trunks and a white shirt, Roku has sky blue trunks and a white shirt with a blue strip, I have navy blue trunks and a grey shirt, and you have black trunks and a red shirt." answered Subaru.

"Al least there comfortable," said Kamui, "But we're stuck here for three days."

"Mmmm. That's true." said Subaru.

"I think I'll be borbbb…" said Kamui getting hit in the face with water by the water gun.

"Whaaaa! We hit him!" exclaimed Fai.

"Puuuu! He looks mad! Run Fai!" said Mokona.

"Roku, give me your water gun. NOW!" Kamui snarled.

"Mmmm. Don't kill anyone, okay?" said Roku.

Without saying anything, Kamui ran off getting revenge on the magician. Fai started running around trying to avoid Kamui's rage.

"Whaaaaa! Kamui is foaming at the mouth." screamed Fai.

"Why you!" Kamui said getting angrier every second.

"Looks like their having fun." said Subaru.

"Mmm." said Roku.

_**~Back at the hotel~**_

"Man, I can't believe that magician. At least we don't share room with him" Kamui said with relief.

"Yeah. Roku and Fai gets on room and we get this room Mokona just sleeps where ever it wants." said Subaru.

"Where are we going to eat for dinner?" asked Kamui.

"Well, it's your choice tonight." replied Subaru.

"Wait, doesn't that mage hate raw fish?" asked Kamui.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" answered Subaru.

"No, reason." said Kamui with an evil look.

_**~Akira's Sushi House~**_

"Well, here we are." said Roku.

"Mmm. Let's go in and eat." said Fai.

"B-b-b-b-but Fai you hate sushi." said Mokona.

"What do you mean?" asked Fai.

"Sushi contains raw fish!" replied Mokona.

Fai has a dying expression on his face.

"Oh, really? Ahahaha. I'll just wait out here. Just go in and enjoy yourselves." aid Fai.

"Okay." said Mokona.

_**~After Dinner~**_

"That was delicious!" exclaimed Mokona.

"Let's go get Fai and go back to the hotel." said Subaru.

"Mmmm." said Roku.

Kamui, Subaru, Mokona, and Roku turns around and doesn't not see Fai anywhere.

"Where did Fai go?" asked Mokona worried.

"Probably, back to the hotel or went to eat somewhere." answered Kamui uncaring.

"Let's go back. He'll show up later." said Subaru.

_**~Where Ever Fai Is~**_

"Ahhhh! That was a good dinner," Fai said, "I can't believe I had to have dinner alone."

Unknowingly he walked into an alley.

"Hey, punk! Where do you think your going?" yelled a gang person.

"Ehhhh? What do you mean?" asked Fai.

"You walked into our territory." said gang person two.

"This is your territory? Where does it say that?" asked Fai looking around.

'Why, you!" said gang person one who was about to punch Fai.

Fai easily dogged it and he pulled out a steel staff. (*note: Roku told everyone to always carry a weapon. Here are the others weapons: Kamui: His Claws, Subaru: His Claws as well, Fai: a Steel Staff, and Roku: Gun and Kunai.)

In a few second, Fai beat up the gang.

"Whaaaa. It's getting very late. I better get back to the hotel." said Fai.

_**~Midnight At the Hotel~**_

Fai walks in the room and sees that Roku and Mokona is asleep. So Fai just get change and went right to bed.

_**~Day Two~**_

"What should we do today?" asked Fai.

"Let's go do the Test of Courage at Hoshino Cave!" Mokona exclaimed.

"Fine. Let's go at eight o'clock." said Kamui.

_**~Eight O'clock~**_

"They say we have to to go to the end of the cave, put a candle there and come back." said Roku.

"Also we have to be in pairs." said Subaru.

"Kmaui nii-san, I want to be paired up with you." said Roku attached to Kmaui's arm.

"As long as it's not the magician." said Kmaui.

"I guess I'm with Fai and Mokona." said Subaru.

"Let's go!" exclaimed Mokona.

_~In the Cave~_

"Whaaaaaa!" screamed Mokona as a ghost popped out.

"Mokona, you don't have to be scared." said Subaru emotionless.

"Mmm. It's just a toy." said Fai.

"Let's keep going." said Subaru.

"Wait, I have a better idea." said Fai with an evil look.

_~While with our Kamui and Roku~_

"This is annoying."said Kamui.

"Well, it not so bad because we don't usually have time together." said Roku.

"I think we go this way." said Kamui.

"A gho-mph" said Roku being cut off be a pair of hands covering his mouth and pulling him in to the shadows."

"What was that, Roku?' asked Kamui turning around, but when he turned around Roku wasn't there.

"Roku! Roku!" exclaimed Kamui panicking.

_**~In the Shadows~**_

"Iyaaaaaaaa!" screamed Roku.

"Shhhh. Roku." whispered the person.

"Fai?" asked Roku.

"Mmmm." answered Fai.

"Ehhh? Subaru nii-chan, Mokona, Fai what are you doing here?" said Roku questionly.

"Well, we wanted to scare Kamui." said Fai.

"That's not nice, Fai." said Roku.

"I know, but it's fun." said Fai.

_**~Where ever Kamui is~**_

"Roku! Roku!" said Kamui looking for his youngest brother.

"Onii-san!" said a voice that sounded like Roku's

"Ro-whaaa!" screamed Kamui when he saw his brother in ghost form.(Ghost form is a white gown with the triangle thing on the head.)

"Onii-san, why didn't you save me?" asked his ghost brother.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." said Kamui apologizing and bowing.

"I guess I'll have to punish you then, oni-san." Roku smirked.

"Whaaaaa!" Kamui screamed.

"Bwahahahah! I can't take this anymore. Onii-san is too funny when he screams." laughed Roku rolling on the floor.

"What?" asked Kamui

"Fai, wanted to see you screamed. So I couldn't help it. I wanted to help him too." answered Roku.

Fai, Mokona, and Subaru walked out of the shadows. Each were laughing so hard their faces turned red.

"Why you!" Kamui said with rage.

"Everyone! Run!" Mokona said.

Soon everybody was out of the cave and running toward the hotel.

"When I get me hands on you, you'll be sorry you ever cross me!" said Kamui with rage every second.

_~Day Three~_

When Kamui finally calmed down the next day, the Cat's Eye crew decided to go to the beach again, but what they don't know was that one of them is about to do a rescue mission.

"The Beach!" Mokona exclaimed.

"Why are you excited? We just went here the other day." Kamui said bored.

"But Mokona loves the beach." explained Mokona.

"Whatever." replied Kamui

_**~Three' clock in the afternoon~**_

"Iyaaaaaaaa! Help Me!'' cried a girl in the water.

"Onii-san! Can you rescue her?" asked Roku.

"Fine." said Kamui.

Kamui jumps into the water and swims toward the girl. He pull her into the shore and she starts to breath again.

"Arigato." said the girl.

"No problem." said Kamui. Kamui got a good look at the girl. She was about sixteen or seventeen with long wavy hair and amber brown eyes.

"My name is Kotori Monou." said Kotori.

"My name is Kamui Shiro." said Kamui. (Authors Note* In this story the three brothers last name is Kazami.)

"Kotori!" called a guy in his twenties. He had spiky black hair and small brown eyes.

"Fuma nii-sama!" exclaimed Kotori.

"Where have you been?" asked Kotori's older brother.

"I was playing in the water when I almost drowned, but Kamui-kun saved me." explained Kotori.

"Thank you for saving my little sister." said Fuma bowing toward Kamui.

"It was nothing." said Kamui.

"Kamui! We need to go." said Subaru.

"Mmm." said Kamui.

"But I wanted to talk to you a little more." said Kotori.

"You can. Come to Cat's Eye in Tokyo. It's should be easy to find." said Subaru.

"O-o-okay." replied Kotori.

_~Back at the Hotel~_

"Kamui nii-san you're a hero!" said Roku happily.

"Whatever." replied Kamui.

"Let's get some rest. We're going to go home tomorrow." said Subaru.

"Okay!" said Roku.

_**~Day Four~**_

"Finally. We can you home." said Kamui.

"Mmm." It's been a long vacation." said Subaru.

Kotori appears out of nowhere with her brother.

"Ummm. I j-j-ust want to one more time for saving my life." she said bowing.

"It really was nothing." said Kamui.

"Kamui-nii we need to get going." said Roku.

"Coming." I got to go." said Kamui.

Kamui was soon on the taxi and was off. Kotori had a sad face on her face.

"What's wrong Kotori?" asked Fuma.

"Nothing, it's just that I love him." said Kotori.

"You'll probably meet him again someday. I take you to that café someday." encouraged Fuma.

"Mmm." Replied Kotori.

"Let's go." said Fuma.

Kotori started to follow her brother, but she looked back and said, "I love you Kamui, I'll see you again someday."

**Mokona: End of chapter! **

**Roku: Kamui-nii has a lover. **

**Fai: That's so funny. How can someone be love Kamui?**

**Kamui: Shut Up! Both of you! **

**Subaru: Kamui, at least you have a lover. **

**Kamui: Not you too! **

**(The crew starts to argue about Kamui love life)**

**Mokona: Puuuu! Please review and join us in the next chapter!**


	3. Goodbye

Dear Fellow Fans of My Stories,

It pains me to say this but I have decided to discontinue the fan fiction. Thank you for those who have supported me this far, everything from my strange plot lines to my awkward grammer. I really appreciate it. As one last thank you gift to you all, I have decided to let you know the ending of this fan fiction. Just tell me below if you want to and I will make the change.

With love,

Kazami Twins

P.S. This isn't the end of my fan fiction journey. I am now located at asianfanfics writing about Kpop stars. If you want to continue to follow me my username is RokuKazami. I hope to see many familiar faces there. ^^


End file.
